Tales
by kingdommad
Summary: Riku and Kairi rest up at camp, only to having a heart to heart about Sora's disappearance.


**Tales by the Campfire**

The flames cackled in the dark, consuming the logs, sticks and dry grass as it brought light into the small campsite. Its light reminded hidden outside the camp as the thick, jungle trees surrounded them. The camp itself consists of two small tents, a huge log; which was being used as a seating area in front of the fire and chest that held all of the supplies and loot that was gathered while fighting the Heartless.

Gagging at the taste of the Hi-Potion, Kairi placed the empty bottle back into the chest before taking a seat on the log by the fire. She checked the scratches on her arm, seeing that the Hi-Potion had done its job. She watched the flames in front of her dance, rubbing her hands and placing them in front of her. Once she was warm enough, she pulled a journal from her back and began to write.

"Tents are all set up. Which one do you want?" Riku popped his head out of the tent, seeing Kairi on the log. "Kairi." He called her, only to see that she was too engrossed in writing in the journal. "Kairi!" He called again before shaking his head and getting himself out of the tent. He walked over to his friend and waved his hand in front of her face, making Kairi look back at him in confusion. "Did you hear me calling?"

Kairi shook her head as she placed the journal down. "Sorry Riku. I was just updating everything we've seen on our journey so far." She was also writing another letter for Sora, something that she always found comforting whenever they were apart and it especially helped when their main mission was to find Sora.

"Did you write how you jumped the gun and tried to take a horde of Powerwild Heartless by yourself?"

"Well no…"

"What about when the Wild Shaman threw the melon at you?"

Kairi glared at him. "I get it. I was being reckless." She snapped slightly before staring back at the fire.

"Kairi! I didn't it that way. I… Forget it." Riku tried to explain before he huffed himself and walked away from her, giving the two of them space.

It had been like that since they had started the journey. The two of them left feeling determined to look for their friend, as well as excited that they would get to have an adventure together. But they felt that their previous journey had changed them. Kairi, in her urgency to bring Sora back, had gained a habit of jumping into fights too eagerly. Riku, on the other hand, had slipped back into feeling like a role model, as he had the title of 'Master', especially when Aqua went over with him what a 'Master' is expected to do. What didn't help was that the two of them was naturally stubborn. So, with each world they travelled to looking for their friend, the more the two would clash with each other and would become more out of sync.

Kairi sighed at this. She knew something had to be done. The last thing she wanted was to drive her friend. She didn't want to lose him.

She looked away from the fire to see that Riku was getting food supplies from the chest, getting everything ready for their dinner. "Riku. Can we talk?" She asked him.

Riku halted his actions, looking over to Kairi to see her concerned face. "Sure." He grabbed what he needed for a simple curry before going over to sit next to Kairi. "How's your arm?" He asked as he placed the box of supplies next to him and turn his attention to his friend.

"It's fine. Thank you." She smiled with gratitude.

The two went silent after that with the sounds of the fire breaking the silence. It was comfortable but at the same time- nerve whacking.

"I don't mean to be reckless." Kairi started, she looked at her hands as she spoke. "I just…. want to get stronger."

Riku looked at his friend gratefully, knowing that it was properly hard to admit that, especially with all of the fights they have had with each other. "I know you do." He sighed, looking back into the fire. "Kairi. We all want to find Sora. We all understand that you want to get stronger but it's not just your reckless behaviour I'm worried about. You don't even have your Princess of Heart powers anymore."

"Wait!" Kairi looked at him in disbelief, raising up from her seat. "Do you think that I would be consumed by darkness?"

Riku huffed as he rose from his seat. So much for stopping the fights. "You have been nothing but consumed by your emotions. If you let your grief or even your guilt take control, we will be facing two problems instead of one."

"Well unlike you, at least I show that I care!"

Kairi covered her mouth straight after but it was too late. Her frustration from their previous fights took over but now all see felt was regret and sadness as she saw a look she had never seen in her friend before. "Riku I-"

"You really think that?!" Riku voiced raised in anger but his eyes started to water. "You never asked me once how I felt!" His fist clenched. "Here's the thing! You may have to see Sora disappear in front of you but so did the rest of us. Not only that but I had to watch you get taken out by Xehanort." He huffed as he tried to control his anger but looked at Kairi with hurt in his eyes. "I didn't mention this because I wanted to be there for you! Like a friend." He looked away from the red head and started to stomp off into the forest.

"Riku! Wait! Riku!" Kairi rushed over to the Keyblade Master, only for him to halt and summon Braveheart, making her come to a halt.

"Leave me alone, Kairi." He warned her before he got rid of his keyblade and went into the forest.

Kairi could place her hands over her face in shame as she took a seat on the log once more. She had never meant something that mean and inconsiderate to come from her, she might have just driven the final nail in her and Riku's friendship. "He was right." She wiped her eyes. She really had let her emotions make the decisions. She hasn't experienced this problem before but it was only recently that she had lose the power of the pure light.

Riku's words started to replay on her mind. He said that he didn't want to mention his feelings as he wanted to be there for her. Was she really that blinded that she didn't notice that her best friend was suffering just as bad, if not worse than her over Sora's sacrifice? She should have clocked on when he started to act like the role model again, being serious all of the time. As she thought about it, Riku would always disappear from calls or conversations when we started to talk about Sora.

Riku has been holding in his grief and the fact that she didn't notice makes her the worst friend. "Some friend…" She muttered. She spied the food supplies and started to prepare the curry, thinking on a way to apology to Riku for her actions.

A couple of hours past, a pot of curry rested over the fire to keep it warm. Kairi started to get worried for her friend, thinking that he might had ran into some Heartless in the pitch black. As she picked up her gummiphone to call him, Riku emerged from the trees. She could see that he was making sure not to make eye contact with her as he made his way to his tent.

"Riku! Hold on!" Kairi grabbed a bowl of curry and ran over to Riku, making sure to grab him before he disappeared into his tent.

"What is it?!" His voice sounded hoarse, as well as annoyed. She couldn't blame him.

"I wanted to apologise." Kairi looked at her friend with a saddened expression. "I had no right to say the stuff that I said. You've needed a friend but wasn't there." Kairi lifted the curry bowl up, the smells from the curry made Riku's stomach growl. "Here." After a second or so, Riku took the curry from her. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me at the moment but I just want you to know that I am always here to listen." She smiled, giving assurance to what she was saying before heading back to the log to finish her curry.

She sat down and stares at the fire as she continued to finish her curry. She didn't move her glance as she heard Riku come back over to the log and started to eat his own curry. The two sat in silence as they ate. At least she knew that the curry was edible for the two of them to enjoy.

"I miss him."

Kairi looked over to see that Riku had stopped eating. He was staring at the fire, his eyes watering slightly. She needed him to open up. "What do you miss the most?" she asked.

"I miss how he just had this ability to make us laugh, no matter what was going on he could always be looking on the positive of things." He chuckled, answering with no hesitation. He turned to face Kairi. "Remember when the trip from Yen Sid's to Destiny Islands, the day before the battle? He was so excited to tell us the worlds he went to and the people that he had met." He chuckled again as he wiped his eyes. "He wouldn't shut up how he was finally made captain and that he had his own ship. He's such a goofball."

"But our goofball." Kairi smiled warmly as she sat a little closer, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He smiled, taking a spoonful of curry. "So, what was it like? The Paopu?"

The question caught Kairi off-guard as her cheeks blushed. "Oh. You saw?" She sounded surprised.

Riku snickered from her reaction. "I didn't sit on my own for no reason. So, did it make you guys feel any different?" He asked with curiosity.

"I was glad that he accepted." Kairi admitted as she looked up at the stars in the sky. "I was being very bold when I suggested sharing one. A part of me thought that I had freaked him out but I felt relieved that he still wanted to share one. Even after all of the distance apart." Kairi looked back at her friend with a playful smirk. "Why do you ask? You thinking of sharing one?"

"What?! No! No." Riku waved his hand in defence, going slight red in the cheeks. Kairi giggled at his response. It was always fun to tease Riku about that sort of stuff. He always gets bashful.

"It's just…."

The tone became serious again, gaining Kairi's full attention. Riku took a huge breath as he continued. "When we had defeated Xehanort, Sora was the only one that wasn't happy that he was gone. I knew it was because you weren't there with us. I tried to say that we would gather with Yen Sid and think of a plan but Sora started to explain that his entire journey started when he lost you for the first time and that he didn't want you leave you alone anymore. When we spoke, there was something that I had never seen in him before, something that I knew that no matter how dangerous his plan was, I wouldn't be able to stop him saving you. All I could do is believe that he would come back with you, both safe and sound."

"Riku." Kairi could only look at her friend with watery eyes.

Riku looked back at her, a tear or two follow down his face. "When I saw that the two of you had come back, I was thrilled. I guess I just got excited too quickly." He took a deep breath and looked away as he covered his face.

Guilt filled Kairi's heart. "I'm sorry, Riku." Kairi couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"No." Riku turned as grabbed Kairi by the shoulders, making her look at her teary friend, one that she had never see cry as much as this. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. In fact, when we find Sora, I'm going to hug him then punch him." He wiped his eyes once more.

Kairi giggled, placing her hand on his. "But I should have left you to be our emotional rock. Pending up your feelings isn't any better as letting emotions control you." She pointed out.

Riku let go of Kairi's shoulder, recomposing himself. "I guess we are just as bad as each other." He admitted.

"Well, let's be each other's rocks." Kairi smiled, wiping the rest of her tears away. "Each night, when we set up camp or travelling overnight to another world, we will tell a funny story with Sora in it. That way, it gives both of us the chance to…. talk." She suggested.

Riku smiled as he nodded to the idea. "I would like that. Thank you."

Kairi leaned over and took Riku's hand. "I've missed my best friend." She said warmly.

"I missed you too."


End file.
